Summarized Kirigakure History
The summarised history of Kirigakure and some of the Water Country. It will be updated on a regular base to make sure it will stay viable for people to use it. Summarized Kirigakure History * The year of 420 Kirigakure was built, following the implementation of a commercial coalition backed by the Suzu clan. The title of Mizukage was given to Otokano Kitsune, for his leadership ability and strong relations with all of the clans and organisations that came to form Kirigakure. * The year of 445 Shouji Suzu is announced as the Second Mizukage, due to his immense skill. Otokano stepped down as commander, believing his age deterioration had eclipsed his capacity to protect and lead Kirigakure. Around this time, the north of the Land of Water was struck by a powerful earthquake and tsunami. The damage caused actually ended up promoting the growth of Kirigakure, as it lent its manpower and resources to the north and was rewarded as such. * The year of 456 The present Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were defeated by Sahoru Hon. This resulted in the deaths of the majority, causing the largest upset in the Swordsmen roster since its formation over three decades ago. Though Sahoru died in the process, the Swordsmen did not fully recover until after the Great War had already started. * The year of 457 The Great War had begun. Though Kirigakure was the last to officially join the conflict, its network of spies and assassins had long operated on foreign soil. The military campaign, headed jointly by both an aged Otokano and Shouji, focused its effort on hitting the Land of Fire hard and fast, quickly pushing into Fire territory. * The year of 461 Otokano is captured and killed by Jinkama Moto. The battle that this occurred in was the first of many in a series of comeback victories from Konohagakure, pushing Kirigakure forces out of the Land of Fire and back into the Land of Water. * The year of 462 Shouji is killed in battle, also by Jinkama Moto. Without having appointed a successor, the title of Mizukage fell to his military advisor Kang Nomonoto. The final battle of the First Shinobi World War occurred less than five kilometres from Kirigakure itself, where Konoha forces found they could not push any further. Rather than be starved out, Kang's first act as Third Mizukage was to sign a treaty with Jinkama Moto and thereby end the war. * The year of 463 After paying war reparation's for the property damaged in the Fire Country, the Water Country found itself in a poor economical state. As well, Kang proved himself to be rather corrupt, despite first impressions. After levying heavy taxes on the population and enforcing other controlling policies, the Third Mizukage cracked down on foreigners living in the village and surrounding areas. The expulsion of foreign civilians was rather violent and most often resulted in civilian casualties. This sparked the beginning of an age of blood in Kirigakure. * The year of 465 Kang Nomonoto is assassinated by Liaru Hotari, on behalf of Soru Deshuga. His progressively bloody reign was cut short and his rival Fumiyo Nagano was elected Fourth Mizukage by the Elder Council. However, Fumiyo only made minor changes to his predecessor's policies, so as to fit his own needs. Though his rule was less bloody, it was equally corrupt and equally intolerant. * The year of 468 A brief civil war broke out in Kirigakure. Headed by a group of progressive jounin, an attempt to overthrow Fumiyo was made. The fighting across Kirigakure lasted only two days before being put down by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the ANBU, and the Suzu clan. Every known rebel was killed on the spot or publicly executed. * The year of 470 The collapse of the influential and infamous Suzu clan. After an opportunity to spur them on was taken by Fumiyo, the violence escalated on its own and consumed the entirety of the clan. Even those abroad returned home to settle the differences. The entire clan was decimated, leaving only four survivors which were immediately rounded up. Three were executed, and the remaining Suzu, Rika, escaped and was branded as a genocidal traitor. With the Suzu clan gone, Fumiyo had less to oppose him and more control. The ANBU had basically become his own personal secret police, and the Swordsmen were now his personal hitmen. Another uprising began later that year but was put down in less than an hour this time. * The year of 474 The return of Rika Suzu brought Fumiyo Nagano to his death and the Swordsmen of the Mist to their knees. After convincing the Elder Council that she could lead Kirigakure far better than her predecessors, she was given the title of the Fifth Mizukage. Rika systematically went back and eliminated most every policy put in place over the past twelve years, including curfews, freedoms, and trade restrictions. Immediately, the population of Kirigakure had a higher opinion of her as compared to the previous Mizukage, though her background as an assassin and participation in genocide still lays in the back of the minds of a few. For the first time in over a decade, Kirigakure accepted immigrants into the village. * The year of 476 There have been several signs of uprising unrest within the Water Country as well the outbreak of the Six Tails, which has caused somewhat harm to Kirigakure. Next, there is also a revolution that has moved the preparation stage and is currently being led by Mika Hayashi. Eventually, the revolution succeeded. Rika Suzu got assassinated and though not planned, the Daimyo of the country as his family got assassinated. These events led up to that the country became a Republic. Category:Kirigakure Category:History